Megaman XC
by Triforcedogg
Summary: Cyborginoids? most of thier abilities will be explained in chapter 2
1. The Conversion

I don't own Megaman; it's as simple as that.  
  
Note from the author: before I get started I just want to say that this is kind of like Megaman X's prequel to my main story, "The Universal Side", which is in the crossover section.  
  
Megaman XC Chapter One: The Conversion  
  
Replois, "The City of Reploids"  
  
Meeting room of Cain Labs 9:07 AM  
  
Four people occupied the room, two of them were wearing armor: one red long blond hair, the other on was blue. An old man sat at the head of the table. His name was Doctor Cain, and he was about to tell his senior officers and his sponsor of his greatest invention.  
  
"Doctor Cain, what did you ask us here for?" asked X, the blue armored reploid.  
  
I have finally done it. My cyborginoid technology finally works well enough to be tested on actual specimens."  
  
"That's the biomechanical cell based reploid technology you've been working on, right?" asked the red reploid, Zero.  
  
"Yes it is, Zero. I called you to this meeting because I want you and X to be the first reploids to be converted into cyborginoids."  
  
"How much will it cost us doctor?" asked Mr. Giles, owner of Giles Robotics, the biggest reploids manufacturer in the world.  
  
"A conversion will cost the same as building a reploid, Maybe a bit more."  
  
"When can you start?" asked Mr. Giles. He hadn't even paid attention to X and Zero because he was one of the humans who didn't care what reploids thought. He just saw them as robots, regardless of their feelings.  
  
"When they agree," said the old man, looking at his two friends, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm in," said X after thinking it over.  
  
"Me too," said Zero.  
  
"Good, then we'll meet at the infirmary at six tomorrow morning and by ten you won't even be reploids any more, you'll be something more."  
  
"How does the procedure work Doctor?" asked X.  
  
"It's very simple. First I use your cores and CPU's to create the proper DNA for your new bodies. Then the body will grow inside a stasis tube for half an hour until it reaches maturity. Then I just transfer your cores and CPU's into the coreless bodies. Finally you two just wake up on your own. When the operation is over then I'll tell you the full capabilities of your new bodies, but not before." They just shook their heads before leaving to most likely tell everyone. Mr. Giles left after them and went to the rooftop launch-pad. Cain just sat there thinking about what Doctor Light would say if he was there right now reviewing the new technology that would be the next step in his own creations. It was a chance for robots to fit in with humans more easily, maybe almost perfectly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Recreation Center 21-24-24  
  
X, the reploid hero, although he'll never admit it out loud, was wondering if he was in love. It was Alia again. No matter how much she yelled at him for taking dumb risks he couldn't help but think of cow cute she looked even though she wasn't even halfway through yelling at him. Like on Sigma's flying fortress, when he jumped off and almost blew his own legs off because he overheated his dash system trying to slow his descent. Just then the object of his thoughts came in. Just the sight of her made him smile and caused a few of his motors to grow a bit hotter, mainly his facial motors. He got up to go talk to her but Zero sneaked behind him and got his attention.  
  
"X, Doctor Cain wants us in the infirmary now. That ass Giles wants to push the operation time to two o'clock today. So we have to go get our bodies made."  
  
I'll be there soon. I think I should tell Alia about it first," he looked at her and then back to Zero. "You think I should tell her?"  
  
Zero looked at him and said, "she'll find out sooner or later." Although the way he said it made you think whether he meant the operation or X's crush, that will never be known.  
  
X looked around the room for her. She was at the pool tables. He walked over and spoke. "Alia," he said in a more serious tone than he wanted to use. At least he got her attention. "I need to tell you something."  
  
She looked up into his eyes with a slightly worried look on her face. "What is it X?"  
  
"Doctor Cain has perfected a new technology and we accepted the offer to be the first to test it. I was going to tell you later but Mr. Giles moved the operation time from six tomorrow morning to two today. It's that new cyborg cell reploids he's been working on. Zero and I'll be the first ones to be converted if the transfer is a success. We'll be the first ex-reploid cyborginoids. But what I'm trying to say is if anything goes wrong I just want to say that I'm sor..."  
  
She cut him off by putting her finger to his lips. "X if you finish that line it will be bad luck so just shut up and you can tell me when you come back as a whatever you just called it. Promise." It was a statement, not a question. He looked down into her eyes and nodded. The nod though was what started their heads to inch closer, they both had their eyes closed, ready for a kiss. They were just about to brush the other's lips when the P.A. sounded.  
  
"Will the love-struck reploid known as X please report to the infirmary now before we start to suspect something." It was Zero using his sarcastic tone. If he only knew two things: one, if he knew the truth it wouldn't be considered sarcastic, and two, what X had planned for him when the operation was over. He looked at Alia who looked just as shocked about what almost happened as he did, but in a good way. She was blushing which made him think if how pretty it made her look.  
  
"Now I have three Promises to keep, Alia," he told her before slowly backing out of the recreation center. When he was all the way out he began walking towards the start of a new era in his existence and the existence of all reploids. 


	2. The New Beginning

The needless disclaimer regulation committee says I must tell you that I don't own Megaman X or any related character. Like you didn't know that already.  
  
Authors note: I know some of you might be confused about a few things so I'll make something clear, hopefully. First, Cyborginoids aren't human's, they may look like an organic organism, they may have cells like an organic organism, but they're cyborgs at the cellular level which means their cells are part machine which actually makes them superior to humans and about even with Reploids. Second, yes I have been thinking about it and I'm thinking about letting Cyborginoids able to have offspring. Third, all their abilities will be announced as the story progresses. Finally, I am using X and Zero because all Reploids were bases on X's design, therefore if it works on X it will work on all other Reploids, and I'm using Zero just because I felt like it. I also want to thank those who reviewed my story and made me think I have to explain those four things.  
  
Megaman XC Chapter Two: The New Beginning  
  
The Reploid Infirmary 1:30 PM  
  
X stomped into the Reploid infirmary, which looked just like a mechanic's shop with a doctor's office waiting area. He walked up to the reception desk where a female Reploid receptionist told him that Doctor Cain was waiting for his arrival in waiting room seven. He used the door on the left side of the counter and found room seven all the way in the back. There were incubation tubes in the far corner from the door. On each wall by the tubes the was a bed with the head nearest to the tubes. Zero was already off line with a wire from his head to a console on the nearest tube. There was what looked like a ten year old version of Zero in the tube. Dr. Cain was working on transferring his core and CPU into the body with several different tools and some claw-like machines. When he was finished he unhooked Zero's old body from the console. He then turned to X and greeted him. "It's about time you showed up. Before you go into stasis you need to do a few things. First you need to activate your core ejection system and CPU ejection system (All Reploids have them, that's my theory on how Sigma keeps coming back.). Then you need to build a model of what you want to look like in your head, this is what your body will look like. I would use a human model if I were you so you'd be able to adapt to it much quicker than any other body. Also you can't have any built in armor. If you're not familiar with human anatomy then I can give you a crash course."  
  
"That won't be necessary Doctor Cain, I'm very familiar with human anatomy," said X. "Hook me up Doctor, lets get this over with."  
  
"X, are you sure you know what you want to look like?"  
  
"Yes I do, I've always wondered what a human body would look like if it was mine. I guess this is as close as we'll ever get."  
  
"I see that you've always been hoping for something like this X. Glad I can give you the chance," said Cain. "Now will you lay down and go to stasis so I can start." X just complied with him before laying down and falling into stasis.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The Reploid Infirmary: Room Seven  
  
X awoke with a start, which almost gave Doctor Cain a heart attack, he is around ninety years old, and surprised Zero. He looked at them. Zero was dressed in human clothing, he had black jeans and a black shirt on, and was looking at his old body. He had his z-saber on his belt , in a special holster. X looked at himself and then he looked up again. There was something wrong about him and Zero. They seemed so thin compared with what he thought they would look like. He got up, put his clothes on, which was exactly what Zero was wearing except it was blue, and looked at a mirror and saw that he was thinner and less muscular he thought he would be. "Doctor, why are we so thin let I still feel strong?" Doctor Cain just looked at the two and gestured for them to follow him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Dr. Cain's Secret Office  
  
They were in the secret office of Doctor Cain. X had only been here one time before and he knew the room was rarely ever seen by anyone other than the doctor. It had a mahogany desk with matching chairs on the far end of the room from the entrance which it faced. On his desk was the usual: a computer, a scanner, a holographic video phone, etc. On the walls on either side were large oak bookshelves. Since it was underground there weren't any windows, but he did have a holographic scene generator which he had set to forest. Cain swiftly walked to his seat and gestured for the others to do the same. He began to speak, "As I said earlier today, I will now tell you the capabilities of you new bodies. First, the reason you are both, well scrawny, is because I decided that Cyborginoids should have to exercise for their strength, so if you work out you get stronger. Cyborginoid muscle is also two hundred times stronger than human muscle. You guys can currently lift two hundred kilograms. A human with the same muscle weight would only be able to do one kilogram. Second, you can take ten times more damage than a human and will heal ten times faster. You can not grow lost limbs or just reattach them. They have to be implanted back on so be careful. Third, you'll feel something you didn't feel as reploids, fatigue. It means physical or mental weariness from exertion. So, if you push yourself to hard you feel tired and may need some rest. Fourth, you have every human organ, your cores and CPU's are connected to your hearts and brains respectfully, so if you are hit where it could be fatal for a human then it could be fatal to you, just be careful when doing anything. You also have a reproductive system which means that you can have Cyborginoid children with other Cyborginoids of the opposite gender, I don't know about humans though. Fifth and finally, your skin has half of the radiation protection as your armor did which means a little radiation won't hurt you at all. Any questions?" The two shook their heads. "X, I want you to report to me after breakfast tomorrow. Now both of you should go have dinner. I mean human dinner. It's also part of your design specifications that you take in food for part of you power source. Good thing I told you before something bad happened, right?" The two Cyborginoids just shook their heads and left. "AND DON'T TELL ANYONE." Zero and X froze.  
  
"Too late," X said nervously.  
  
"I told my squad, Signas, Douglas, and Lifesavor, you know, the usual group, and before X came to the infirmary he told Alia," Zero quickly said.  
  
"Then have them come to the infirmary first chance they get," Cain stopped. "That's an order. And can one of you ask Douglas if he's done with your new weapon systems. I want to see them."  
  
"WE GET NEW WEAPON SYSTEMS?" asked X and Zero in unison.  
  
"Yes, they're designed for Cyborginoid bodies by using neural interfaces. Douglas might fill you in on the specifics when you talk to him. Have a good evening. X, take this laser pistol with you, it should be a good replacement for your buster," he said, handing X the belt that held the weapon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The Cafeteria (This is where the human workers eat and take a break.)  
  
X and Zero walked into the lab building's cafeteria. The doctor told them eat something that they thought smelled good. The only problem was as reploids they only used their sense of smell for analyzing substances, not searching for food. X spoke first, "I say we go over there to the line and get some hamburgers."  
  
"I say it's a good thing that human anatomy classes are mandatory for hunters or else I wouldn't know what all these sensations are." His stomach grumbled which caused him to jump a little before recognizing what it meant. "Let's go eat, I don't want my stomach to digest me alive."  
  
When they got their food they sat down at the most isolated table in a far corner and ate. They enjoyed it a lot and decided that the orange soda was the best thing out of the whole meal. Next, remembering what Cain said, they went to Douglas's lab to ask him about their new weapons and told them to take them to Cain as soon as he was done. They also told him to report to the infirmary for a conversion as soon as he could. Next they went to the control room at the Maverick Hunter base and told Alia and Signas the same thing. X, then went looking for Lifesavor to relay the news, and Zero went to his squad. It wasn't until they felt drained that they realized they couldn't sleep comfortably on a steel bed, so they began searching for something softer. They reached the human infirmary and decided that the three beds in there were good enough. They were sleeping soundly by ten. At around ten thirty Signas and Alia walked into the infirmary, also looking for a soft place to sleep. There was one problem though. It's the only human infirmary in the area and it only had three beds. They began arguing over who should get the bed which woke up X and Zero. X just got up and walked out saying something about it being to noisy in the room which left enough beds for the two arguing people. It wasn't until X returned that he figured why they were fighting in the first place. But since his entrance was a bit noisy he accidentally woke up Alia.  
  
"X," she said, "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, and be quiet, I don't want to wake the others," he whispered. "Looks like I get the floor tonight." He went to lay down on the floor but Alia stopped him.  
  
"We can share this bed," she said.  
  
"I don't know if we could both fit on it," he said nervously.  
  
"But X, I'm cold, and there aren't any blankets in here."  
  
"All right, just move over so I can get on the bed too." She moved over to lay on her right side and left the part of the bed behind her for X who got in right behind her. "I wonder what Zero will say when he wakes up."  
  
"He'll probably take a few pictures and send them around the HQ."  
  
"If he does I'll send my whole unit after him," X said laughing, "goodnight Alia."  
  
"Goodnight X."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
X's Dream  
  
X didn't know what was happening but he was in a calm place. It was a forest meadow. a hundred yards in every direction was the tree line and in the west-side was a small creek running between him and the west-side tree line. He heard a twig crack behind him so he turned around to point his X buster at the sound. Two thing surprised him though. The first was that he didn't have his X buster arm, at looked like a human arm. The second was that standing in front of him was Doctor Light in full color, not the blue transparent hologram he was use to seeing. The Doctor spoke to him. "X, if you are seeing me now then my vision has come true. When I was a young man I had a vision that one day the gap between humans and robots would one day be narrowed down so much it would be impossible to tell the difference between our two races. But I soon realized that the technology didn't exist in my time to do this so I settled for the next best thing until someone in the future could do it. I received this dream at an ancient temple that I went to with one of my colleagues from college. He was also a robotics major. We came upon an old subterranean ruin which was built like an upside-down pyramid with the smallest room at the bottom. There was an orb there that was glowing blue. We examined it because there wasn't any power source that could have caused the glowing, but when we touched it we were both given a vision of the future and woke up in the ruins. The orb was still there but it was not glowing anymore. We decided to leave it there because we were shown great things and haven't told a soul until now, and we wanted anyone else who found it to see whatever it would show them. X, I didn't just build you to be a defender for the future or my last great invention. You were built to lead your race into a peaceful coexistence with humans. Don't forget X, you'll have a long road ahead of you. Just because your almost totally human doesn't mean all humans will accept you. There will be some groups which will fear you. That fear will eventually turn into hate. The only reason will be because you're different, it's the saddest part of human nature. when the time is right, my second dream message will come to you." That was all Doctor Light said before the dream ended and it was morning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
The infirmary 7:12 AM  
  
That morning, X and Alia awoke to their worst fear, Zero with a camera.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
To all those people who have been waiting for me to update:  
  
I'm sorry it has taken me so long but my last week has been so busy. I went to Comic Con in San Diego on august 1-4, I got the four-day pass and I usually didn't come home until later because they were showing anime until 2:00 in the morning, although I usually came home at around 12:00. I'm currently with my aunt and uncle for the summer in Chula Vista, a city in southwest San Diego County. Then we went camping a few hours after we got back on Sunday and didn't get back until Wednesday. So I've been pretty much spent for a few days and have been resting. On a side note Comic Con isn't just comics, it has anime, movies, cartoons, even video games. In other words, it's more of a current animation convention.  
  
Until next time,  
  
T-Dogg 


End file.
